powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasite Physiology
The power to use the abilities of parasites. Variation of Symbiote Physiology. Also Called * Parasite Mimicry * Parasitic Nature/Mimicry/Physiology * Parasitism * Phlebotomized Biology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into parasites. Applications * Biological Absorption * DNA Replication * Genetic Memory * Infestation ** Orifice Invasion * Knowledge Replication * Life-Force Absorption * Life-Force Merging * Possession * Power Absorption * Regenerative Healing Factor Variations * Absorption Empowerment * Adaptation Absorption * Assimilative Evolution * Attachment * Contagious Influence * Hive Genetics * Ontopathogenesis * Planetary Parasitism * Replication * Symbiosis * Universal Parasitism Associations * Absorption * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Amalgamation * Amorphous Physiology * Fusionism * Morphamerge * Mutation Inducement * Parasite Creation * Parasite Manipulation * Parasitic Energy Manipulation * Parasitic Inheritance * Possessive Body * Shapeshifting * Size Manipulation * Symbiote Physiology * Symbiotic Costume * Transcendent Parasite Physiology Limitations * May become unable to gain sustenance without a host. * May not be able to survive for long without a host. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Gallery Comics/Cartoons Xenocytes.png|A swarm of Xenocytes (Ben 10) Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) Parallax Free.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics) Starro 005.jpg|Starro (DC Comics) 406px-Toxin main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics) 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) Hybrid Marvel.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 page - Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-616).jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) Antivenom.jpg|Ant-Venom (Marvel Comics) 457792-cassandra nova john cassaday05 super.jpg|Cassandra Nova (Marvel Comics) Brood Marvel.jpg|A member of the Brood (Marvel Comics) attacks Ms. Marvel. Newxmen121.jpg|Cassandra Nova, one of the mummudrai (Marvel Comics) Unity Superman.png|Unity (Superman: The Animated Series) Parasiticawasp.jpg|Parasitica wasp (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Leatherkrang.png|Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IDW) parasitically took over Leatherhead's body after being eaten alive. Video Games ReaperARK.jpg|Reapers (ARK: Aberration) impregnate survivors with their male offspring, which erupts from the "parent's" abdominal area, killing them unless they have a pheromone gland. Daemite.png|A Daemite (BloodRayne) Lavos.png|Lavos (Chrono Trigger) Headcrab.jpg|Headcrabs (Hλlf-Life series) Flood Halo.jpg|A Flood (Halo) Las Plagas.jpg|Las Plagas (Resident Evil game) 736px-Re5-uroboros-concept.jpg|Uroboros Injection (Resident Evil game) Nealpha.jpg|NE-α Type Parasite (Resident Evil) William Birkin.jpg|William Birkin (Resident Evil 2) Metroid.jpg|Metroid species (Metroid) X Parasite.jpg|X-Parasites (Metroid) Queen Gohma.png|Queen Gohma (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Parasite Cage.png|The Parasite Cage (Kingdom Hearts) N'rrgal Sonic.png|A member of the N'rrgal (Sonic the Hedgehog) Pe-eve-1st-form.jpg|Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve) Television/Movies MUTO.jpg|MUTOs (MonsterVerse: Godzilla) are prehistoric parasites. Xenomorph.jpg|A Xenomorph (Aliens vs. Predator) Flukeman.jpg|The Flukeman (The X-Files) Sluk demon.jpg|A Sluk (Angel) Goa'uld.jpg|A Goa'uld (Stargate) JasonWorm2.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) in the form of a parasitic worm demon. Axon_Monster.jpg|An Axon (Doctor Who) society-1989-movie-6.jpg|The Shunters (Society) Manga/Anime Szayelaporro Granz - Fornicaras (Bleach).png|Szayelaporro Granz (Bleach) has many parasitic powers Parasite Mew Mew.png|Chimera Anima (Tokyo Mew Mew) Boy_body_Baby.png|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) Left Hand.jpg|Left Hand (Vampire Hunter D) Parasimon.jpg|Parasimon (Digimon) Ep16-originfiber.jpg|The source of all Life Fibers (Kill la Kill) Infected Panther Warrior.PNG|Parasite Paracide (Yu-Gi-Oh!) infects other monsters, turning them into Insect-types. Literature Yeerks.jpg|A group of Yeerks (Animorphs) Video Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Absorption Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Symbiosis